Terra's End
by kbunny10
Summary: Terra's peaceful school day's haven't been interrupted since the episode Things Change, that is until today. Now she must choose, her new life as a student at Murakami High, or her old life as a Teen Titan. Implied RobStar, implied past BBTerra, implied current BBRae. T because I know for a fact I used swears in this one.


Okay I'm gonna admit, I don't like Terra, but at the same time I don't really hate her. Most of my dislike for her comes from the episode Things Change and the fact that the version of her from the original comic books was kind of a psychopathic bitch in my opinion. However, I've always wanted to write a fanfiction about her, and a good one at that. Anything less than average is nowhere near suitable for her. Basically I decided I wanted to write a story about her but I wasn't going to directly write one about her unless it was damn near perfect. And so today when I was sitting in my car listening to the radio and the idea for this popped into my mind I absolutely _had_ to write it. If anyone finds it annoying that I stated that Terra was kind of jealous of Nix because Nix is my oc, I'd just like to point out, how would you feel if you left some friend group and not so long after you left, there was another person pretty similar to you in the group? You'd feel replaced wouldn't you? Not to mention a little jealous and possibly somewhat used? As much as I don't like her, she is a person with feelings and she'd probably be extremely hurt that some spunky blue eyed curly brown haired elemental controlling hero took her place on the team.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own my oc Nix and my opinions. :3

* * *

Just because I'm the one telling the story, doesn't mean I'll be alive at the end of it. My name is Tara Markov, better known as Terra. I'm a former member of the Teen Titans. I had once sworn to serve a dark master, and had committed terrible crimes in his name. In the end I redeemed myself by saving everyone from a volcano eruption that would have destroyed our city, but at a cost. I was turned to stone, not quite dead, but not fully alive either. Then came the supposed end of the world. My former teammate Raven had been told from birth that she was meant to destroy the world, but she didn't, she saved everyone from the same imprisonment as me. When everyone was brought back from a stoney prison, I too was saved from my fate. From that day forward I've lived my life a new way. I now attend Murakami High School with my new friends Amber and Dionne [1], I'm no longer in contact with the Titans, and I do not use my powers.

It's been about a year since I last saw the Titans, but it's not like I haven't heard about them every day. Beast Boy used to watch over the school every day, it wasn't abnormal for me to come outside during lunch and see a green hawk or some green animal, but that stopped about 5 months after it started. The news was always talking about how the Titans had saved the day, or "Robin and Starfire were spotted at a local café alone", or "Raven was spotted dragging Beast Boy into a book shop", "Cyborg's new upgrades to the T-car", and finally "Nix's luscious curls, are they really natural?" Nix…she was new…almost the new me you could say. An elemental related power, found during a fight, brought onto the team after one day. I almost felt jealous, that used to be me.

Today was a day unlike any other; the Titans were fighting the white monster [2] uncomfortably close to the high school. Beast Boy himself stayed away from the school yard, but that didn't stop the other members of the team from bringing the fight there. By that I mean, the Titans' newest recruit Nix was thrown into the school yard face first and the others kinda followed.

"Robin I take it _this_ is the monster you were telling me about?" I could hear the brunette call out to the boy wonder who was currently helping his alien girlfriend stand up.

Part of me wanted to help them, hell I could help them, but the other part of me told me it wasn't the right thing to do. Right now I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. Sure I didn't get to roam around like I used to, but this life was simple and it was nice. I'd made so many mistakes in my old life; it was nice to get a chance at a new one.

I watched, only half paying attention, as Raven encased the monster in her dark aura, just to hold it in place so that Cyborg could shoot at it. I could hear Amber and Dionne trying to call me back into the school, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the fight. The monster had not only broken out of Raven's hold but had also managed to knock Cyborg out; he landed on Beast Boy, effectively taking both of them out of the fight. Nix finally stood up, taking water from the water fountains and turning them into ice shards which were thrown at the monster. She was shocked when the monster actually merged with the ice shards and hit her, sending her flying back further into the school yard and landing at my feet.

By this time, all of my other schoolmates ran back into the building, leaving me as the only student in the school yard. I finally took my eyes off the fight to look down at the hydrokinetic lying at my feet. I couldn't decide whether I should offer to help her up or not, but in a few seconds I no longer needed to decide as she was back on her feet, slightly wobbling mind you.

She stared at me for a few seconds, almost as if she recognized me from somewhere, and then quickly turned back to the battle. "Unless you're going to fight, I'd go inside the building like the rest of you classmates." When she spoke she didn't sound like a hero protecting a citizen, she sounded like someone protecting an old friend. "Trust me; they wouldn't forgive themselves if something happened to you…Terra."

"M-My name's n-not Terra." Was all I could manage.

She turned around and smiled at me, "Yeah well technically my name's not Nix, its Nixie. My point is, they still care about you, so if I were you I'd ru-ahhhhhh!" She was cut off when the monster had actually thrown Raven at her. The two girls stood up; Nix wobbling more than before. Raven's cloak was in tatters, it looked like it had been a pretty insane fight so far.

I looked back to the middle of the school yard where the actual fight was, Starfire was currently flying over the scene and firing starbolts like mad, Robin was throwing everything in his arsenal at the thing and nothing was working, and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Beast Boy and Cyborg were coming to.

It was then that I realized I had to make a choice. I could stand here and watch my former friends lose to this monster, or I could stop pretending and fight to save not just my former friends, but my new friends too. My friends were my everything, and when you're fighting to protect something that means everything, losing isn't an option.

Before the two ran back off to the fight, Raven gave me an unreadable look, but she turned away and continued on her way to the battle. I could tell everyone was really starting to get tired. Raven's magic was getting weaker, Starfire's starbolts were less destructive, Nix had taken to just dodging attacks instead of firing off some of her own.

It was then that I knew, I couldn't avoid it any longer, I had to fight to save my friends, my school, my new life, it was my destiny. Before actually attacking I surround the entire school in a wall of stone, I couldn't risk having my friends from my new life see me like this. I could hear Amber freaking out, asking what was going to happen to me. I heard Dionne make a comment about "This better not be 'Brat Boy's' doing." This would all be over soon; none of my classmates would know what had happened.

Summoning my usual mode of transportation during a fight, a giant rock, I flew myself towards the six teens fighting the monster. "Need some help?" I asked, using a voice more confident than how I actually felt.

"Terra!" I could hear Beast Boy yell from below. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nix do a small cheer. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg said nothing, but looked shocked.

Robin looked a little reluctant at first, but nodded. "Some help would be nice."

I nodded and looked back at the monster. I threw some rocks its way and watched as it absorbed them, now being made of stone. I used this to my advantage, tearing it apart, hoping that would beat it. Sadly it did not.

The seven of us went through as many different attacks as possible. For some time, this fight felt like old times…sort of. Sure Nix hadn't been on the team when I was there but that's not really what I'm referring to. Beast Boy was very protective of Raven during the fight. That used to be me. At one point Raven was put in a lot of danger and he suddenly went all beast like, that being the only way to describe it, just to protect her. That's exactly what he was; he was a beast protecting his mate. I was happy that he had moved on, but I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that it wasn't me he was protecting like that.

We eventually brought the fight out of the school yard and down the street. Beast Boy was no longer in the Beast form but he was very weak, he was resting on the black aura disk Raven was currently levitating on.

We got to this one street that was covered in oil because of an accidental oil spill that had happened earlier today. On the way there I heard Nix whimper something about "(her) apartment," whatever that's supposed to mean.

Just as Robin had predicted, the monster had merged with the oil. He ordered Starfire to throw a starbolt at the giant puddle. It was here I flew closer. Terra the Teen Titan had to die here and now. I couldn't continue with this Titan life, and I'd come up with a plan to make sure that the rest of the team believed I was dead this time.

The energy of the starbolt mixed with the oil, caused a large explosion, and when the smoke cleared the others were sure I was dead. Beast Boy yelled out my name, Cyborg, Robin and Nix looked shocked. Starfire screamed and Raven looked as surprised as she possibly could, just mumbling a quiet "No…"

Like I said, just because I'm the one telling the story, doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. But then again, you're talking to the girl who cheated death once…you can make that twice now.

Right before the explosion happened I had opened a hole in the ground, jumped in, and then closed it. Now my new life could continue for as long as humanly possible, and there would be absolutely no interference from my old life ever again.

* * *

A few weeks later Amber, Dionne, and I were at the pizza place in town. When they asked me about what happened during the fight, I told them Raven had used her powers to pull up the rocks to protect the school and that when she realized I was still outside she had teleported me to a safe place until the fight was over.

When we were done with our pizza we walked out of the building, only to see the titans fighting some of Slade's robots down the street. Nix ran past us, apparently tardy to the party, and accidentally hit me on the way. She quickly turned around to apologize, but she spotted me. I wasn't in my uniform like I had been a few weeks ago, but she obviously still recognized me, in spite of the fact that I'd slightly changed my hair color and was currently wearing my hair in a high ponytail.

"Sorry ma'am," She said. "But unless you're going to fight, I'd suggest you get out of here." She winked before running off towards the rest of the group.

Amber and Dionne turned away and started the walk towards Amber's house without a second thought. I hung back a bit, watching the group fighting the robots, and then I too turned away. I'd said it myself once, things change. I'm not a titan anymore, I don't save the world, I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period [3]…shit I forgot to study for my Monday morning geometry test!

* * *

[1]- Amber and Dionne are the names of the two girls you see hanging around Terra in the episode Things Change, I had to look that up so I knew what to call them in the story. ^^;

[2]- They're fighting that white absorby monster thingy from the episode Things Change. It doesn't exactly have a name so I had to call it that.

[3]- In her speech at the end of the episode Terra refers to herself as "just a girl with a geometry test next period." I wanted to somehow include that into the story 'cause I'm weird like that.

So all in all I think that story went pretty well. I don't really feel like I used my oc too much even if she didn't know Terra originally because I feel like she's the only person in this story that could pull of the whole "hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but the titans still care about you, so help us maybe?" thing. Hehehe…I'm weird. Please R&R


End file.
